


In Today Already Walks Tomorrow

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Cybertron, Drabble, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Movie Spoilers, One Shot, Post-Transformers: The Last Knight (2017), Short One Shot, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “Crosshairs, tell me - do you believe in fate?”





	In Today Already Walks Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Optimus Prime/Crosshairs: the last of…”

"Crosshairs, tell me - do you believe in fate?" Optimus asked the fellow Autobot, turning to face him.

"Huh? What brought that up, Prime?" Crosshairs asked, a little taken up, but most of all bewildered at his suggestion.

Optimus looked away for a moment, but focused his attention to the sword he held in his servoes, thinking back to his involvement with Cybertron, with Unicorn and Quintessa, how he almost destroyed a world, how he betrayed his team under their power of suggestion.

"A lot has happened. A lot that has made me rethink what I had thought to be fate's doing."

Crosshairs flinched a little. "Well, to answer your question…no. Not really." He finished calibrating his weapon, setting them aside. "Why?"

"It has played a huge part in this conflict, or at least that is how I see it."

"I guess, but it could be just sheer dumb luck. Who knows, am I right?"

The Prime paused a moment. "You may be right, Crosshairs. It's always unpredictable, but it stands to reason that fate does have a way of showing itself in dire times."

"All right then, whatever helps you recharge, Prime." Crosshairs inferred as he sat up, taking another weapon to recalibrate.

Optimus then took his sword and placed it back into his sheath, venting out a weary sigh. "Yes," he said, with a conviction that made him uneasy, wondering if he had done right.


End file.
